Choosers Of The Slain
by smkbaby123
Summary: Samantha Parrington, renowned S.H.I.E.L.D agent, steps up to the plate when she is asked to join forces with a playboy, a demi God, a super soldier, a couple of assassins, and a Hulk. Together, they make the Avengers. However, what happens when Loki and Thor reveal something new about Sam's surprising past? A war is approaching, challenging the beliefs of Sam and the other Avengers


**Hello! Thank you for reading this story, it will begin with the Avengers and continue onto the other movies like Captain America 2. I'm super duper excited to be finally writing this story. And, if you haven't read the comic books or know who Samantha Parrington is, I will put in some comic book clues because she is an important character. Hint hint, Valkyrie is her code name. I will ultimately reveal what and who she really is later on, so stay tuned! Ok, this is long enough, here is my newest story, "Choosers of the Slain".**

* * *

Samantha Parrington had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for a long time, she knew secrets and stories most people would never hear in their entire lives. She took what was handed to her and did not ask further questions, she only knew what she needed to. She's made the mistake of asking too many questions, never again. Mission after mission flew by as the years went on, and she formed friendships along the way.

Natasha Romanoff was Sam's best friend, the two met when Agent Clint Barton brought her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. From the moment the women met, they were inseparable, except when not on missions together, which made Clint very frustrated. Natasha and Samantha had a deep understanding of each other, their struggles and other things were similar. They each had no one else left.

Clint and Sam had joined the organization at roughly the same time. Clint had made an impression on Sam from the beginning, she had read up on him and his archery skills. The two trained together and eventually became partners in the field. They had an interesting relationship, but they truly cared for each other in the end. That's what made them dangerous.

The trio of assassins were truly bonded after a certain mission in Budapest, one they rarely speak of. It was odd, though, who would have thought assassins would be so friendly?

* * *

"I don't like it, Clint. Not one bit. What exactly is the Tesseract doing again?" Sam asked her friend on the phone, she was hanging out on the Helicarrier since Agent Maria Hill was sent to base with Fury. She was supposed to watch over things, including the guy who played Gallaga when he thought she wasn't looking, she was.

On the other end, Clint sighed. He knew Sam would be worried, she always was. "Well, I'm kind of stuck here. Fury's orders, but the Tesseract has been acting up. There was an energy surge a few hours ago, Selvig's trying to figure out how to shut it down." He informed his fellow agent.

Sam took in the information and put together, "If there's been any tampering with it, it's surely not on our end. The Tesseract acts as a door to time and space."

"Doors open from both sides." Clint finished her sentence for her, and Sam made a ding on the other end. Hawk rolled his eyes at her antics, "Somehow you get more annoying after each phone call."

The woman laughed and replied, "You know you love me and my phone calls."

Agent Barton hummed in response and added, "You know what Nat says about love, right?"

Sam scoffed in return and answered, "Love is for children, blah blah blah blah blah...God I'm so bored. There's nothing to do on this stupid thing; I wish you and Nat would come back so I'd have some company."

Clint smiled a little at the suggestion and shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. I have to finish this mission first." Dr. Selvig's calls made Hawkeye's attention waver for a moment, the older man telling he and the others the building needed to be evacuated. The Agent sighed and spoke into the phone, "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon."

"Clint, please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." Sam told her friend, her gut feeling told her that no one should have tampered with the Tesseract in the first place. That much power and energy would draw others in.

Hawkeye replied, "I promise. Besides, who would you talk to if I was gone?"

Agent Parrington rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, "Get back to work, bird man. I'll see you later." After she hung up, the smile was wiped from her face when she saw one of the computers, "Hey! Quit playing Gallaga and get back to work!"

* * *

Director Fury and Agent Coulson, the two men who practically made Sam the person she was today, had informed her that Coulson had been compromised along with other agents and Doctor Selvig. "Who was it?" Sam asked immediately after she was told.

Fury held nothing back as he stated, "Loki, Thor's brother." The agent heard both of those names before from Barton and Coulson, for they were on the mission that started it all. An uncontrolled anger filled her as Sam thought about Loki. She didn't know why, but she reacted so quickly at the name.

Sam knew she was going to get Barton back, somehow she would find a way. She just had to find him first. Agent Parrington was just about to walk out of the room when Coulson stopped her, "The Avenger's Initiative was shot down by the Council, but Fury is assembling almost everyone just in case. We need you to locate Romanoff, she has Banner."

"Anything else?" The woman asked the men, and Fury nodded. The Director knew how attached Valkyrie was to Hawkeye, and he knew she would be the one to bring him back. She had heart, just like Barton.

"I would like you and Coulson to be on the plane with Captain Rogers. Introduce yourselves and become friendly with him. He'll be your new teammate." The intimidating man instructed, and Sam left the room to call Natasha.

* * *

During the Black Widow's interrogation, one of the men's phone rang. He answered it and handed it his boss, there was a woman on the other end, "You are at one Silenski Plaza on the third floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out, so if you want to leave with your dignity, I suggest you hand the woman the phone."

The man placed the cell phone between Natasha's shoulder and ear, and Sam told her friend, "We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding, Sam? I'm working." The red head spoke to her friend, but she was very suspicious. Sam would never interrupt an interrogation.

The brunette said Natasha's name, and the Black Widow continued, "I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything. You can't pull me out of this right now." The woman made a face at the man as he looked at her in confusion.

"Tasha...Clint's been compromised." This seemed to gain the assassin's attention, and the red head put her friend on hold for the moment. Sam waited patiently as she heard the assassin kicking some major ass on the phone. It only took a minute or so until Natasha was back on the line.

She asked where Barton was, and Agent Parrington replied, "We don't know." Natasha wanted to know if he was alive, and Sam sighed as she looked at a computer with footage of she and Barton fighting together, "They think so, I really hope so. Listen, I'll brief you on everything when you get back, but first we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Sam, you know Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." Natasha scoffed, and stopped in her tracks when she heard her friend's reply.

"No. Coulson's got Stark, you get the big guy." The agent admitted, knowing the Black Widow could do this.

Sam heard Natasha say her name on the other line, and the Black Widow added, "Sam, you know having hope could be dangerous. You need to think realistically, who knows if we'll get him back. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Nat. But, you and him are all I've got. So I'm going to hold onto hope until I'm dead." The brunette said, causing the red head to let out an 'Oi vey.'

* * *

On one of the Quinjets, Sam sat next to Steve Rogers as they flew towards home base. Sam introduced herself to the super soldier, "I'm Samantha Parrington, but you can call me Sam. Code name's Valkyrie."

Steve shook her hand and stated, "I'm Steve Rogers, but you can just call me Steve." Sam smiled at him and handed him a tablet with information in it. He looked over the files and asked the woman, "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

The woman nodded and answered, "A lot of people did. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation would be the key to unlocking Earthkin's original formula."

Captain America figured things didn't really go Banner's way as he watched the video of the Hulk destroying everything in his path. Coulson made his way over to the pair and spoke, "Not so much. When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

The soldier looked at him in confusion, not getting the reference, and Sam clarified, "He's just really smart."

Coulson then started to blush and told, "I've gotta say it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean I was watching you while you were sleeping. I mean-I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. Really it's just-it's just a huge honor to have you on board."

Steve hoped he was the right man for the job, and Sam reassured him, "Don't worry, you are. Plus, you won't be alone. I'm assigned to be your shadow for now." The soldier nodded, thankful to have a familiar face in the crowd.

Agent Coulson then brought up the uniform, and Steve thought the stars and stripes were a little old fashioned. Sam let the two men have a moment for Phil's sake, the man was clearly obsessed and absolutely starstruck. "Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light. People might need a little old fashioned."

* * *

Soon enough, the Quinjet arrived at the Helicarrier. The trio walked onto the runway and spotted Agent Romanoff. Coulson introduced the agent and soldier, and Natasha informed Coulson they needed him on the bridge. The man scurried off to start the face trace, and Natasha walked with Sam and Steve. The woman brought up, "It was quite the buzz around here, them finding you in the ice."

Sam joked with Nat, "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. But, Tasha you should've seen him on the plane. It was like he could barely talk." Agent Romanov smiled a bit at that and asked Steve if he signed Phil's trading cards yet. Agent Parrington added, "They're vintage, he's very proud."

The three saw Doctor Banner looking confused, and they walked over to him. Sam and Steve introduced themselves, and Banner stated, "Yeah, they told me you two would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve interjected, causing Bruce to get unsettled.

The man asked, "Is that the only word they said?"

Steve shook his head and stated, "Only word I care about." The two stared for a moment before starting small talk about the base. They stood near the edge of the ship, and Natasha warned them that they might want to step inside in a moment.

They looked at her in question, and Sam smirked, knowing what would happen. The girl shook her head and chuckled when Bruce said sarcastically, "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized container?"

The men walked over to see helicopter like blades spinning, lifting up the ship into the sky. Sam muttered to Natasha, "I wish I could see their faces right now." The red head held back a smile as Bruce said that this was much worse.

After the group headed inside, Agent Romanov and Agent Parrington escorted the two men onto what they called the Bridge. It was pretty much a control center for the Helicarrier. The men looked on in awe of what was around them, Steve even handing Fury a ten dollar bill.

Coulson told the group they were sweeping every wireless camera on the planet to find Loki, Barton, and Selvig but so far nothing has come up. Sam ventured to a computer where Clint's information came up on the screen. She touched the agent's photo and sighed, "It's still not gonna find him in time."

Banner then told them they needed to narrow down their search. He instructed them to calibrate the spectrometers on the roof for gamma rays; he was going to create an algorithm to track them. It seemed he wanted to get off the Helicarrier fast.

Romanoff then escorted Bruce to his lab on the ship while Steve and Sam sat at the conference table. About an hour later, they had a match for Loki in Germany. Fury then addressed Steve and Sam, "Captain, Valkyrie, you're up."


End file.
